The harmonica is a musical instrument that is played by blowing or drawing air through a horizontal row of holes in the instrument. Air may be blown or drawn through the holes either singly or through several adjacent holes simultaneously. One of the difficulties in attempting to play a harmonica is becoming familiar enough with the location of the holes in the harmonica so that music can be played coherently and accurately without removing the harmonica from a playing position upon or near a player's mouth. Individuals attempting to play a harmonica are often frustrated by the difficulty in learning to play a recognizable tune. Thus, it would be advantageous to have an aid that makes playing a harmonica less difficult.